1. Field
The disclosure relates to a disc brake. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a disc brake capable of improving the structure of a carrier and a caliper housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a disc brake is installed in a vehicle to decelerate or stop a vehicle or to keep the vehicle in a stop state. The disk brake generates braking force by pressing pads against both sides of a disc rotating together with the disc.
Such a disc brake includes a caliper housing in which a piston is accommodated to move back and forth according to braking pressure, a carrier fixed to a vehicle body, in which a pair of pad plates including pads are installed in the carrier, and a disc rotating together with a wheel in a state in which an outer circumferential surface of the disc is partially inserted between the pad plates.
The carrier is fixed to a knuckle of the vehicle body by a bolt and the pad plates are slidably installed in the carrier. In addition, the carrier supports the torque generated upon the braking operation, so the carrier is urged in the rotational direction of the disc. Thus, a beam may be provided to support the carrier such that carrier may not be deformed.
In order to ensure a gap between the wheel and the caliper housing, an outer beam provided at an outer portion of the carrier may be omitted. In this case, however, the strength of the carrier may be lowered due to the omission of the outer beam.